A Job? Emmett?
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Emmett is made to get a job. Where? Read to find out.


Emmett'sPOV

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled from his study.

I pushed myself up from the couch and walked up the steps. I reached his study and pushed the door open.

"What?" I asked closing the door. I faced Carlisle, who was sitting behind his desk and crossed my arms.

"Please sit," he motioned to the chair in front of him. "You and I both know that we have an unlimited amount of money. But I have noticed, as it is not hard to, that we have had the repair company here five times this month, once a week, at least. I am fed up with having to clean up after you and Rosalie's messes. You are not three, Emmett. I do not care what you do in your rooms, but I do not appreciate you two destroying everyone else's property by your thoughtlessness actions. You two have failed to listen to me, so I am going to make you repay for the multiple damages you have made me and Emse clean. You are to get a job." He finished his talk and leaned back in his chair, staring at me.

It was weird, having him stare at me, so I attempted to speak, "Um, I, uh." Only to embarrass myself.

Carlisle, of course, wouldn't laugh, no, he would speak more, "I do not want you to protest. I have asked Rosalie if she wanted a job also, but she said she didn't. She was fine with working on the cars here. She said she would attempt to be more careful. That leaves you having to get the job."

I spoke actual words this time, "Um... Why do I have to get a job? I can promise to be more careful."

"Yes, you can say you promise, but can you actually keep that promise?" He asked, leaning his arms back on his desk.

Well, he had me there, "Fine, I'll do the job, but can I at least pick my job?" If I was being forced to work against my will I want to at least pick where I was going to spend half my time at.

"Of course. You have some rules to follow. You are a senior, 17. You are not to us any of your vampire strength or speed, act human. Act your age, be polite, don't talk back. Follow your orders," he looked at me sternly, trying to get me to burn all those rules into my head.

He pulled something out of his desk and threw in at me, "Here is the paper. I have circled jobs that are acceptable for you and I think you could handle. Only look at those. I expect you to have an interview tomorrow."

Tomorrow? That gives eight hours to look for a job. Eight hours that are going to be wasted, eight hours I could be spending with Rosalie.

I took the paper and looked at it. There were five red circles on the paper. Five jobs I had to choose from. "You may go now, unless you have any questions," he smiled encouragingly.

"No, I think I can manage," I stood up and departed from his office.

I walked slowly down the hall way, looking at the five jobs Carlisle had circled.

ASPCA was the first one I saw. Animals_? Interesting choice, Carlisle. _That one was a no.

Wal-mart. Okay, that isn't too bad... Alice might kill me though. I mean, to Alice, Wal-mart is her worst enemy. Plus, I would probably start out as the cart retriever. That wouldn't be to fun.

Sheetz, again, not to bad. Everyone needs gas. Sheetz, maybe.

McDonalds, that'd be a bad mix. McDonalds, maybe.

Playa Cancun, that new Mexican restaurant. They just opened that other day. That's it! It wouldn't be crowded. I can just feed a few people and get my paycheck and pay me debt.

This will be so easy.

*** At work ***

"Emmett!" My boss yelled, "Come get these people a seat!"

I groaned and threw down the family of fours dinner plates, "Enjoy." I ran to the front of the room and grabbed two menus for the couple in front of me waiting. Of course my boss couldn't seat anyone. He had to be talking on his phone with whoever the hell it is. He's lucky I'm a vampire or I probably would be passed out on the floor. I have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for three hours straight.

"Please follow me." I ordered and walked away towards an empty booth. I stopped on front and looked at the table, sighing. Who is in charge of washing the tables? "Oh, Eric!" I yelled and the skinny little geek came running around the corner. He failed to see Mike and ran straight into him. I hate to admit, but Mike has more muscle than Eric, so Eric flew back on his ass and Mike didn't move an inch. He just turned around and glared.

I shook my head, "Wipe off the table. Jeeze, you're so embarrassing." I said and he stood up and wiped off the table. Poorly wiped off the table. I could still see crumbs and spills, so I took the rag from him and wiped it myself, making sure it was spotless. I thew the rag back at Eric, catching it with his face. He ran back to where no one could see him. That would explain why he doesn't know when to wipe off a table.

I motioned for the couple to sit down and they sat across from each other. I handed them the menus, "What would you like to drink?"

The man ordered a coke and I looked at the lady. She was looking at the menu. I waited for what felt like ever and she finally looked up, "Coke, please." I rolled my eyes and walked away, going to get their drinks.

I walked over to Eric. He was standing next the the cups anyway. "Eric, you need to get your ass working. I bet there are at least three tables out there right now that need cleaned off. Now, go!" I yelled and he flinched, running away from me. I grabbed two cups and filled them with the coke. I carries them out and sat them down, taking out straws.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, could I have the enchilada with extra sour cream and no lettuce," I nodded and looked at the girl.

"I would like the same," she said, pointing to the guy, "Only I don't want extra sour cream and I want the lettuce." I nodded again.

"That will be right out." I gave the orders to the cooks and went back out to the front to seat more people. I went back and got the food five minutes later. I threw it in front of them, "Please enjoy."

"Wait! This is wrong!" The girl shouted and I glared at her.

"How!"

"I ordered the lettuce and he didn't!" I looked at the guys plate. So I mixed the plates up. Wow. The worlds going to end.

"My god! All you have to do is switch the freakin' plates!" I crossed my arms and threw them back down. "Now, enjoy the food."

I groaned. I was so lucky the boss was too interested in his phone to notice the little event that just happened.

I sighed in relief and took off my pouch. It was finally time to leave. I hung it up and checked out. "Later," I told my boss as I walked out the door.

The rest of the week went much the same as Monday. The boss was the same help, Eric was the same slacker and the wrong foods or messed up orders. I was so glad it was Friday and I could get my pay check and pay Carlisle and Esme back. Then I could blow this joint for good.

I worked through the day and was practically hopping up and down when he gave us our pay checks. I tore open the envelope and looked at the check... 200 dollars! That's it?

"Where is all my money?" I asked waving my check. I had to get the wrong on.

"That's it." The boss said and turned around, back on his phone.

Well, that plain old sucks eggs.

**This is for a forum. Don'tcallmeLeeLee's. You should check it out. Review!**


End file.
